Guardains of the Digidestined
by Shinigami1951
Summary: This is a gundam wing/digimon fic. Kind of weird. Yaoi and Yuri involed. The g-wing boys and digidestined get stuck together in the digiworld. All characters in from both digimon series.
1. Mixed Emotions

A digimon fan fic. I got this idea when watching the first series. All the usual warnings yaoi ect. This is most likely going to go horrible wrong but there... oh yeah it's a cross over with GW.   
  
Part one - Mixed Emotions   
  
Tai watched as Matt walked off. Tai sighed 'at least things are gonna be easier now that Matt has gone.'  
  
Tk looked up at Tai.  
  
"Will he be coming back Tai?"  
  
Tai closed his eyes to block out the view of the one he loved (Not that Matt knew that Tai loved him) and said,  
  
"I'm not sure Tk."  
  
"We're the digidestined." Mimi pointed out. "We were meant to be together and Matt will be back."  
  
Mimi smiled sadly as Matt disappeared from view.  
  
Kari hugged Tk as a single tear fell from his eye. Sora placed an arm round Tai and Mimi held on to Joe and Izzy.  
  
"It'll be alright." The digimon spoke up together. "You still have us and Matt's got Gabumon to look after him."  
  
"Yeah you're right guys. Come on we have a Dark Master to defeat still."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Matt looked back over his shoulder but the others and more importantly Tai wasn't in view any more.   
  
'If only,' Matt thought, 'my feelings were different then me and Tai might not fight so much and get along.'  
  
Matt sighed and Gabumon looked up.  
  
"What am I doing Gabumon? I should be telling Tai how I feel not fighting with him and not walking away from my problems but I can't cope any more. Oh..."  
  
"Matt is this way we're leaving the others?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gabumon but I can't be around someone that doesn't even like me and all we do is argue with each other. And it isn't fair on the others."  
  
"Why don't you just tell Tai how you feel?"  
  
Matt and Gabumon exited the forest and started down a hill.  
  
"Cause Tai would hate me even more. And I can't stand knowing that he hates me even more because I..."  
  
"But Matt..."  
  
"Look. I'm not sure why I'm walking away from my feelings, it's cause I don't understand them? I'm not sure why I like sorry love Tai. But I can't keep fighting with him and it's easier for me this way."  
  
Matt stopped and knelt down in front of Gabumon.  
  
"I'm sorry. If you want to be with the others then you go and catch up with them... I don't mind."  
  
"Oh Matt. I don't wanna be with them if you aren't there. You're my best friend and I'll stand by you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks pal."  
  
"You're welcome Matt. Now where are we going?"  
  
Matt and Gabumon began their journey once again.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Where ever the yellow brick road takes us."  
  
Matt raced ahead and Gabumon called after Matt.  
  
"I don't think there's a yellow brick road in Digiworld Matt!"  
  
Matt looked back and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Gabumon ran to keep up and they neared the bottom of the hill.  
  
"I don't think there is a yellow brick road in Digiworld."  
  
"You're most likely right. There isn't a yellow brick road round here."  
  
"But you said where ever the yellow brick road will take us."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of the wizard of oz?"  
  
"Nope. What is the wizard of oz?"  
  
"It's a story."  
  
Matt scanned the waste land ahead of him and set out across it, 'no Tai to boss me about' he thought and than "Oh damn I thought I had him off my mind."  
  
"Had who off your mind?"  
  
"Tai. Oh Gabumon what am I going to do?"  
  
Matt sat on the dusty ground and put his head in his hands. His blond hair flopped forward.  
  
"Going to do about what?"  
  
"Tai. I can't stop thinking about him. I love him yet I hate his guts."  
  
"You hate his guts but love the rest of him?"   
  
Gabumon was confused; his friend wasn't making much sense any more.  
  
"No I mean... I don't know what I mean. Oh Gabumon."  
  
"It's alright Matt I'm here. If you want I could go and tell the others to wait and we could group back up with them."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Tai would think I was a quitter and a failure."  
  
It was than that Matt realised that it hadn't been Gabumon that had asked him why not and Gabumon realised he hadn't asked Matt why not.  
They both spun round, Gabumon ready to digivolve if someone threaten Matt.  
  
A girl stood there. Or at least Matt thought it was a girl. She had long chestnut coloured hair, which was pulled back into a braid, which was about two feet long and she had sprinkling violet eyes, but she wear black. Her trousers were black, knee high boots were black and the jacket was black. A small amount of white showed at the top making her look like a vicar. She looked about the same age as Matt.   
  
"Who are you?" Gabumon hissed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"You're a boy?" Matt asked his mouth hanging open.   
  
"Yea." Duo looked down. "Last time I checked any way." He looked up and smirked at Matt's face.   
  
Slowly Matt came back to his senses.  
  
"Oops. Sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just your hair and eyes make you look like a girl. Did you say your name was Duo Maxwell? "  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"As in the Maxwell demon?"  
  
"No I'm worst than the Maxwell demon... I'm the God of Death!"  
  
Matt and Gabumon just stared. Duo gave a dry laugh.  
  
"So your name is Matt and your digimon is Gabumon?"  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to ears drop but I haven't seen another human in this world before but there are more of you?"  
  
Matt wiped the sweat and tears from his face and patted the floor next to him.  
  
"Sit down. I've never seen another human here part from the other digidestined who were already my friends."  
  
"The digidestined?" Duo sat down.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you have a digimon?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've help many digimons but..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I have a kind of have a weird power in both this world and the human world. I can create flames and stuff."  
  
"You must be a humanamon."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"What's that Gubamon?"  
  
"Don't know never meet one. It's a cross between a human and a digimon, I think."  
  
"That explains the name."  
  
And into the late afternoon and early evening Matt, Gubamon and Duo sat talking.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"I hope Matt's okay?"  
  
"He will be Tk. Don't worry about him. He can look after himself." Tk looked across the new campsite at Tai who sat deep in thought.  
  
"What's wrong with Tai, Mimi?"  
  
"I don't know Tk but Sora is gonna go and find out.  
  
Tai looked up at approaching footsteps and smiled at Sora.  
  
"It's just a little bit too big and a little bit too false."  
  
Tai hung his head. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright Tai. I know that you love Matt."  
  
Tai head snapped up and he glared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've known since this morning when Matt left. It's the way you act now and than when he left."  
  
"Any one else knows?"  
  
"Any one with eyes."  
  
"Does Matt?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"He went off so I'm guessing that he does now."  
  
"It's might not..."  
  
"I think it is. He hates me... I need him Sora."  
  
"What? You're the leader Tai and you can do anything."  
  
"When he's around."  
  
"You were trying to impress him?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No it's not. I can't do any thing now cause he isn't backing me up. He hates me Sora and I hate me at the moment. Why didn't I stop him? Why did I let him go?"  
  
The chestnut head hung down and Sora patted it gently.  
  
"Tai. Mimi is right. The digidestined are supposed to be together. Matt will come back, one way or another."  
  
"But he wont want to talk to me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I love him and he..."  
  
"Might love you too." Sora knelt down and lifted Tai's head. "You don't know why Matt went off. I'm guessing it's because he is just as unsure about his feelings as you are. Don't worry about it Tai."   
  
Sore looked up and smiled at something over Tai's shoulder and the smile which was on his face told her that he had heard everything.   
  
"Matt will be back."  
  
And Sora stood up and left.   
  
Augumon looked up at Tai and smiled at him.  
  
"Cheer up Tai. This could be worst."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Matt could be on his own right now."  
  
"He is."  
  
"No he isn't." Tai spun round.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"So you love Tai?"  
  
"Yeah but he hates me."  
  
"Has he told you that?"  
  
"He doesn't need to." Matt bushed back Gubamon's fur.  
  
"Answer the question. Has he told you that he hates you?"  
  
"Why do you ask Duo?"  
  
"Answer me and I might answer you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Than why do you think that he hates you?"  
  
"It's written on his features and you have to answer my question. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think that you are being blind."  
  
"What?" Matt snapped angrily. "I'm not blind." Matt jumped up.  
  
Duo looked up calmly. His violet eyes glowed through the gather dusk and his hair sprinkled as the last rays of the sun hit it.  
  
"I never said that you were. I said you were being blind. There's a difference."  
  
Gubamon opened an eye and looked at Duo who smiled back.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Gubamon. Being blind doesn't just mean you can't see anything. Being blind can also mean that you can't see another people's feelings."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask Tai how he feels."  
  
"I'm not sure." Matt hung his head and than shock it. "You don't understand Duo, he hates me."  
  
"I have to go back to the human world but Gubamon... take Matt back to the others. Him and Tai need to talk."  
  
Duo stood up and bushed the dirt of him.  
  
"I understand more than you think, my friend, hopefully I will see you again. And get to met the other digidestined as well."  
  
Duo began to walk off and than Matt raised his head.  
  
"Hay Duo?!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Good bye Matt, Bye Gubamon."  
  
Matt waved and Gubamon yelled.  
  
"Bye Humanamon."  
  
Duo laughed before disappearing into nowhere.  
  
Matt swung off Garurumon who changed back to Gubamon. Matt looked round at the others. Joe and Izzy were by Izzy's laptop. Sora was talking to Tai and Mimi, Tk and Kari were by the fire. The digimon were either asleep or by their partners.  
  
Tk looked up and was about to yell Matt's name when Matt put a finger to his lip. Matt hugged the younger blond before walking towards Sora and Tai.  
  
"No it's not. I can't do any thing now cause he isn't backing me up. He hates me Sora and I hate me at the moment. Why didn't I stop him? Why did I let him go?"  
  
"Tai. Mimi is right. The digidestined are supposed to be together. Matt will come back, one way or another."  
  
"But he wont want to talk to me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I love him and he..."  
  
"Might love you too." Sora knelt down and lifted Tai's head. "You don't know why Matt went off. I'm guessing it's because he is just as unsure about his feelings as you are. Don't worry about it Tai."   
  
Sora looked up and Matt met her stare. Matt smiled letting her know he had heard what they had been talking about.  
  
"Matt will be back."  
  
And Sora stood up and left.   
  
As she passed Matt she smiled again and whispered. "Maybe you should go some where private."  
  
"Thanks Sora." He whispered back and she hugged him quickly and went over to the others who now watched Tai and Matt.   
  
"Cheer up Tai. This could be worst." Augumon said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Matt could be on his own right now."  
  
"He is."  
  
"No he isn't." Tai spun round at Matt's voice.  
  
"Matt?!"  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
End of Part one  
  
Duo was given advice... yeah I knew not very believable but...  
I would like to say that this wasn't the time when Matt went off after the huge fight with Tai. All were normal ages in this the same as the first series. Duo was age 11. Oh sweet. Don't worry the other GW boys will be in later and Duo will have a bigger part later on!  
Humanamon? Aren't got a clue what one of those are but it's a big part of the plot. Short but sweet. More to come. Review please!!!!  
  
8/8/01   
  
  
  



	2. Bonding

This is done as a conversation between Matt and Tai.   
  
Part Two - Bonding  
  
Matt:Hi Tai!  
  
Tai:Matt? What are you doing back?  
  
Matt:I've been thinking. We need to talk... alone.  
  
Tai:Oh right... than lead the way... Matt?  
  
Matt:Yes Tai.  
  
Tai:Where are we going?  
  
Matt:Somewhere private... here will do.  
  
Tai:Lovely view isn't it?  
  
Matt: I thought you would like it. We passed it coming back to you   
gays and I thought this would be the perfect place for us to talk.  
  
Tai:Matt?  
  
Matt:Yea?  
  
Tai:You just said 'gays'.  
  
Matt:Did I? Oh sorry Tai. I meant guys.  
  
Tai:Thought so.  
  
Silence for about five minutes  
  
Tai:So Matt you wanted... to talk about something?  
  
Matt:Yes  
  
Tai:What did you want to talk about?  
  
Matt:Us.  
  
Tai:What about us?  
  
Matt:I hear you and Sora talking,  
  
Tai:Damn *Sweatdrops*   
  
Matt:Would you of told me if I haven't walked off?  
  
Tai:I don't think so.  
  
Matt:So it was a good thing I left, came back and heard.  
  
Tai:If you say so.  
  
More silence  
  
Tai:Matt?  
  
Matt:Yes.  
  
Tai:Do you hate me?  
  
Matt:No... no Tai I don't hate you... I never could hate you. Why?  
  
Tai:Why what?  
  
Matt:Why do you think I hate you?  
  
Tai:Cause you heard me and Sora talking about... and I thought you   
wouldn't like me if you knew.  
  
Matt:Would you hate me if I told you that I love you too?  
  
Tai:Why would you say that Matt it's not true.  
  
Matt:It is Tai. That's why I left.  
  
Tai:You left cause you love me?  
  
Matt:Yea. I couldn't stand fighting with you. It broke my heart ever time   
we did.  
  
Tai:Oh Matt!  
  
Matt:Don't start crying Tai.  
  
Tai:Sorry.  
  
Matt:Tai.   
  
Hugging  
  
Tai:Oh Matt, I'm so sorry but I feel the same way. I hated us fighting   
yet I couldn't stop it. I didn't want you to go early to day but I   
told my self it would be for the better but I haven't stopped thinking   
of you all day.  
  
Matt:Calm down Tai. I can't make out what you are saying.  
  
Tai:I'm saying...  
  
Matt:Saying what?  
  
Tai:I'm saying that I love you Matt.  
  
Silence  
  
Matt:Wow.  
  
Tai:What? Did I do something wrong?  
  
Matt:No, no. It's just I heard you and Sora talking about you loving me   
but to hear you tell me that you love me is just that wow.  
  
Tai:You aren't gonna go and kill me.  
  
Matt:Why would I do that?  
  
Tai:Cause...  
  
Matt:Cause I love you too Tai.  
  
Tai:Really?  
  
Matt:Of cause you baka. Why do you think I would say that I did if I   
didn't mean it?  
  
Tai:Baka?! I am not an idiot Matt!  
  
Matt:No you're my idiot.  
  
Tai:*Shakes head* you are impossible Matt.  
  
Matt:Does that mean yes?  
  
Tai:Yes?  
  
Matt:Yes that you will do out with me?  
  
Tai:Matt?  
  
Matt:Yes?  
  
Tai:Are you asking me out?  
  
Matt:Yes!  
  
Tai:Wow. Mmm. What do I say?  
  
Matt:Yes?  
  
Tai:Yes. Of cause yes. I would love too.  
  
Matt:Great...   
  
Kissing and hugging  
  
Matt:We better get back Tai.  
  
Tai:Yamato?  
  
Matt:Taichi?  
  
Tai:I love you.  
  
Matt:I love you too.  
  
End of part two.  
  
A bit boring I know but it had to be done. I might have sex coming up later   
on but I can't really make two 11 year olds have sex now can I? It will get   
better just bare with me. Oh and the GW boys will be in it at a much later   
date. Around part seven or something like that! Review me PLEASE!!! *_*   
  
8/08/01  



	3. Newest Members

Six years after part one and two  
  
Part Three - The newest members  
  
"Hay! Hay! What it!"  
  
"Shut up Davis!"  
  
"Over here... kick the ball to me. Hay!"  
  
"I really wish he would be quiet don't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kari, Tk, Yolei and Cody sat on the edge of the football pitch watching Davis   
play football as well as waiting for Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Sora.  
  
Around their feet Patamon, Gatomom, Demi-veemon, Puffmon, Armadillomon sat   
cheering Davis on. The other members of the new digidestined weren't really   
bothered.   
  
Davis looked up angrily. His boyfriend wasn't watching him and was talking to   
Kari. Davis growled low in his throat.  
  
Tk had followed in Matt's footsteps and for some reason fallen head over   
heels in love with Davis.   
  
Kari still couldn't work out why and Tai had told Matt that Kari really liked   
Davis and Matt pointed out that she couldn't talk then. Kari still wasn't   
talking to Tai for telling her secret to the rest of the digidestined.  
  
"Hay guys." Matt yelled as he entered the stands. He waved up at the four   
youths that already sat up at the top of the stands; his other hand fixed   
round Tai's.   
  
"Do they have to?"  
  
"Have to, what?" Tk asked.  
  
"Hold hands. It's degusting being gay but do they have to paraded it?"  
  
"Let them be Kari." Cody said. "Love knows no gender."  
  
"What ever you say Cody!"  
  
By this time Tai and the others had reached the top of the stands.  
  
"Hay watch it Izzy!"  
  
"Oops sorry Demi-veemon."  
  
"You're a lot bigger than I am!" The blue digimon squeaked.   
  
"Sorry Demi-veemon."  
  
"What's wrong Tai you said something was up?" Kari said trying not to look at   
him, where he now sat on Matt's lap.  
  
"It is!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to wait for Davis to get up here."  
  
"But second half has only just begun."  
  
"We can wait unless fixing your hair is more important than the digi-world."  
  
"Sorry Tai."  
  
Tk shock his head and turned back to watching the game.  
  
"Who's winning?"  
  
"The other team. Davis isn't playing very well." Patamon said.  
  
"Whatcha doing Izzy?"  
  
"Checking to see if Mimi has sent us any more information."  
  
Izzy had pulled out his laptop and was now deeply involved in it. Which meant   
no more Izzy until the game was over.  
  
Kari turned away and started talking to Sora about her hair and if she should  
grow it out or not. Yolei also entered the conversation. Tai, Matt and Tk   
began to cheer on Davis along with the Digimon and Joe watched silently.  
  
The second half finished with Davis failing to score a goal and ruining the   
game. Davis jogged up into the stands covered in mud.  
  
"Tk? What the hell do you see in him?"  
  
"The same you see in Tai, I guess" Matt raised his eyebrow at the younger   
blond.  
  
"What? Davis is no way like Tai!" Kari snapped.  
  
"They do look alike." Matt pointed out.   
  
Tai looked from his boyfriend to his boyfriend's brother and than to his   
sister. He shrugged.  
  
"Hay guys!"  
  
"Hi Davis."  
  
Davis smiled at Tk who gave him the best don't-touch-me-you-are-covered-in-  
mud look.   
  
"Now are you gonna tell us what this is all about Tai?"  
  
"Okay Kari. Don't stress."  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
Izzy's head rose from the scene and looked round.  
  
"Oh sorry. Right. I got an e-mail from Mimi a few days ago after she had gone   
into the digiworld."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up Davis and let Izzy talk."  
  
"Sorry Joe."  
  
"Any way, she and Palmon sow something."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"She said it was like a black hole only Palmon   
refused to go nearer to it and wouldn't let Mimi get closer."  
  
"A black hole?" The new five digidestined and their digimon were all now   
paying close attention to Izzy.  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
"A black hole."  
  
"In the digiworld?"  
  
Izzy nodded again.  
  
"That spells trouble." Kari pointed out.  
  
"Yep." Cody and Yolei agreed.  
  
"So we go and check it out?" Davis shouted, jumping up and get a   
squeak from below his feet. "Oops sorry Patamon."  
  
Patamon flew into the air and landed on Tk's hat and glared angrily at   
Davis.  
  
"What is it with you humans and standing on us?" Demi-veemon asked.  
  
"Any way what do we do about this black hole?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I still say we should check it out."  
  
"Maybe Davis is right." Tk said. "It wouldn't hurt any way."  
  
"See, some one agrees with me."  
  
"For once." Cody pointed out. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Oh sorry Cody." The old digidestined looked round at the new.  
  
"You're older. Should we check it or not?"  
  
"Palmon said it was dangerous." Izzy warned.  
  
"You should check it out though." Tai said.  
  
"Maybe we should go with them."  
  
"Stop acting like my mother Sora." Davis complained.  
  
"Sora's right. It might be dangerous and we should have help."   
Yolei smiled at Sora who narrowed her eyes at Davis.  
  
"What do we say gays?" Joe asked surprising them all.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How about it? The eight digidestined back in business?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Willing and ready!"  
  
"I'll get in touch with Mimi and tell her to met us there  
so she can show us this black hole."  
  
"Nice one Izzy. Right lets go!"   
  
"I can't." Cody said sadly.  
  
"What? Cody we're a team."  
  
"I can't either. Might as well all met up tomorrow morning and make   
a day of   
it."  
  
"Oh good. While you're having a picnic the digiworld could be being   
destroyed."  
  
"Davis! Shut. Up." Everyone shouted.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
***  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. At the moment."  
  
Tk, Davis, Matt, Tai and Kari walked down the street after saying good-bye   
to the others.   
  
Matt and Tai walked ahead, Matt's arm was round Tai's waist and Tai's head   
rested on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Aren't they cute?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Aren't I cute Tk?"  
  
"Yes baby you are."  
  
"Oh Jesus."  
  
Davis and Tk laughed as Kari rolled her eyes. Tk slipped a hand into Davis's. Kari smiled.  
  
"Come on you three hurry up. I'm hungry." Tai turned round and shouted.  
  
"Coming big bro." Kari shouted back.  
  
"I better head off." Davis waved good-bye to Matt and Tai who waved back.   
"I'll see you tomorrow Tk. Bye Kari."  
  
"Bye Davis."  
  
"See you." Tk kissed Davis lightly on the lips before Davis turned and walked   
off.  
  
"Ah me. Parting is such sweet sorrow." Matt whispered softly. Davis turned   
and gave the two-finger salute at him. Matt ginned back.  
  
"Don't, that's not nice."  
  
"Sorry Tai. Hurry up Tk and stop looking like a love-sick puppy."  
  
"Leave him be Matt." Tai hit Matt lightly on the arm and gently pulled him   
towards home. "Come on guys. I'm hungry."  
  
"You keep saying that!"  
  
"Good. What do we get to eat?"  
  
"Does he ever think of anything else Kari?"  
  
Kari shook her head at Tk. "That's Tai always thinking about his stomach and   
nothing else."  
  
"Ha ha Kari." Tai pulled a face at her and Matt and Tk rolled eyes at each   
other. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all!"  
  
End of part three.  
  
Notes: This part didn't really have a plot so I'll try and make it better   
when I can.   
Next part will be in the digiworld so it might take a few days to do.   
Feedback welcome   
  
  
  



	4. No Way Home

Part four - No Way Home  
  
"Um Izzy? What is that?" Davis pointed at the screen.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think is that black hole Mimi was talking about."  
  
The old and new digidestined stood in front of Izzy's laptop looking at a map   
of the digiworld. In the top right hand corner was a small circle, which   
seemed to be spinning round.   
  
"What's it doing?" Davis asked.  
  
"It seems to be just there, spinning on the spot." Tai pointed out.  
  
"You have to remember Tai that the digiworld is a lot bigger than this   
screen." Izzy stated. "Just cause it's small on this map doesn't mean that it   
isn't as big as Tokyo or New York."  
  
"Thanks for reminding us."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Davis asked suddenly  
  
"Yeah! Lets go kick some butt!" Kari shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at the normally sensitive girl with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What? Do I have to be the kind one always?"  
  
Tai shrugged at the others.  
  
"Must run in the family." Izzy smirked. "Go on than guys."  
  
The five new digidestined walked forward and stood in front of the five   
members of the old digidestined.  
  
Davis raised his d-3 and pointed it at the laptop screen.   
  
"Digi-port open!"  
  
There were flashes of lights and than the room was empty part from a shadow   
that moved silent from the corner of the room to the desk.  
  
It smiled down at the laptop, which was the only way out of the digiworld for   
the digidestined. The shadow reached down and closed the laptop, before   
slamming it's fist into it.  
  
The laptop broke, trapping the digidestined in the digiworld.  
  
***  
  
Davis stood carefully and scanned the area while the others stood up. Izzy   
pulled out his old digi-vice and tried to pull up the map that he had   
downloaded from his laptop.   
  
It failed.   
  
"Damn thing!"  
  
"What's wrong Izzy?" Joe asked brushing dirty from his clothes.  
  
"My laptop aren't work..." Izzy stopped and looked round at the rest of the   
group.  
  
"What?" Everyone uncertainly.  
  
"I hate to say this but my laptop isn't working."  
  
Everyone just blinked.  
  
"How do you know that when your laptop is in the real world and we are in the   
digital world?"  
  
"I put a link in my digi-vice to my laptop so I could call things up from my   
laptop when we are in the digiworld."  
  
"So?" Davis asked.  
  
"I can't call things up."  
  
"Maybe it's just doesn't work. It's the first time after all." Matt said   
dismissing it.  
  
"No it's not!" Izzy shouted in Matt's face. Matt leapt back quickly.  
  
"Sorry I spoke!"  
  
"Izzy have you used this before then in the digiworld?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yes. It worked fine."  
  
"If your laptop isn't working than we have no way home." Cody said quietly.  
  
Everyone looked round at Cody, disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Nice one Cody."  
  
"You and Izzy really had us fooled there."  
  
"Stop messing round you two that joke isn't funny."   
  
Sora, Tk, Davis and Yolei laughed.  
  
"Um guys? I don't think they are joking." Tai said.   
  
Joe nodded in agreement. "Not over something like this anyway."  
  
"Stop it! This is a sick joke you lot okay. Ha ha very funny." Kari yelled.  
  
"It's not a joke Kari. My laptop isn't working anymore. We can't get home   
until it gets turned on."  
  
"Who would of turned it off?" Cody asked.  
  
The five digimons looked back and forth between the humans above them.  
  
"I don't know. We only been gone 5 minutes that isn't even a second in our   
world. Yet someone came in to my room and turned it off."  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
Izzy shock his head.  
  
"No my mum and dad aren't home till late tonight. It isn't even midday."  
  
"Some one turned it off on purpose."  
  
"I think so."  
  
Tai looked at Izzy. Suddenly a shout rented the air.  
  
"You guys are great. You really have me going."  
  
Tai turned to his younger sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari but we're stuck here."  
  
Kari stared Tai straight in the eye before laughing again, but this time   
tears ran down her face.  
  
"Kari?!"  
  
And she turned and ran.  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouted after her.  
  
"I think it might have been broken completely."  
  
***   
  
Davis followed his d-3 to locate Kari and Gatomon.  
  
Kari sat by a nearby stream crying softly. Gatomon was next to her trying to   
comfort her.  
  
"Is just like when we were younger. I hated being stuck in this world with   
Tai watching me like a hawk all the time. But at least then we had a way home   
now we are just stuck here!" And she began to cry harder.  
  
"Um Kari?"  
  
Kari spun round quickly her eyes scrolled at Davis, who tried to smile back   
but she was throwing daggers at him with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry to listen in, but I came to see if you were okay. Cause we are all in   
the same boat here."  
  
"Yeah Davis is right Kari. No need to cry." Veemon said walking forward.   
  
"You don't understand Davis. You haven't been stuck here before. Last time so   
many digimon died just so we could get home."  
  
Kari turned back to watching the river and Davis went over to her and sat   
down.  
  
"It's not so bad here." Gatomon pointed out. "This is our home after all."  
  
"What's the difference between our world and your world Kari?"  
  
"Part from we don't have to eat leaves, we don't have to sleep on hard dirty   
soil and we don't have to worry about being attacked when we sleep." Davis   
counted the differences on his fingers.  
  
"Davis you aren't helping." Gatomon whined.  
  
"Huh? Hay how am I not helping?"  
  
"You're pointing out bad things about the digiworld. Kari needs to hear the   
good things."  
  
"Oops. Oh well good things... you get to sleep out under the stars. Very   
romantic."  
  
"Yeah! Doesn't Davis know?" Veemon burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Gatomon leaned forward. "How does Davis know?"  
  
"Him and TK..." Davis placed a hand on Veemon's mouth.  
  
"You can't keep secrets can you?"  
  
Kari burst out laughing and her three friends turned and looked at her.  
  
"Um Kari?"  
  
Kari smiled at Davis. "Thank you."  
  
"What I do?"   
  
"You cheered me up. Thank you as well Veemon, Gatomon." She smiled round at   
them all, her eyes closed.  
  
"You gonna come back to the group now? We might as well do what we came to   
do."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Davis stood and brushed of the soil that stuck to his trousers. He offered   
his hand to Kari and helped her to her feet.  
  
"We'll find a way home. I promise you that we will find a way home."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
As Davis lead the way back to the others Kari asked.  
  
"So you and Tk had a romantic night under the skies huh?"  
  
"VEEMON!"  
  
End of part five   
  
Notes: the computer thing was a bit stupid and if I get time I'll rewrite it  
but I wanna get to the part where gw enters it first cause other wise I might   
as well call this a digimon fic. The gw boys when I get round to putting them   
in will be 17. The new digidestined are 13 (part from Cody who's 10) and the   
old digidestined are 17 or roughly, Izzy is 16 and Joe will be 19 I think any   
way I just thought I let you know about the ages.  
If I have gotten anything wrong please tell me (spellings/names/ages/anything)  
I need to know! ^_^ It isn't very long at the moment but I will try and make   
the parts bigger if I can. Review please!  
  



	5. The Abyss Of Darkness

Here's part five. I don't own them and I never will. 

Here goes.

Part Five – The abyss of darkness

When Davis and Kari got back to the others they were surprised to find that the old digidestined digimons had arrived.

Matt and Tai were fussing over Augumon and Gabumon. Sora was talking to Biyomon. And Izzy and Joe were moaning to Gomamon and Tentomon about being trapped in the digiworld.

Tk looked up when his boyfriend appeared back in the clearing, Tai also looked up giving Kari the once over to make sure she was alright.

Davis called everyone together.

"Right, as we're stuck here for the time being we should make good use of it. Mimi talked about a black hole. Lets go find it!"

"How through? The laptop had the map on it and we don't have the laptop." Izzy pointed out.

"Oh Izzy we'll just have to think of a way that's all." Sora said standing up.

Tai put his head on Matt's shoulder and felt his lover place an arm round his waist.

It was gonna be a long trip.

*** 

He smiled at the view below him. The digidestined were stuck and couldn't do any thing about it. The only thing he needed to do was make sure that the five new digidestined didn't meet with the five guardians.

He glared as another port from earth opened into the Digiworld {1}.

"So the rest of the party arrives. Perfect. Time to rid myself of those bakas!"

An evil laugh filled the empty room as he walked out a black cloak following.

***

Tai rubbed his eyes and stared out across the night sky. He watched the heavens while his ears listened out to hear if anyone approached them.

Gabumon was by his side asleep and Davis was across the clearing keeping watch over that area.

In the middle of the clearing Joe was curled round Izzy. Kari was next to Gatomon, Patamon and Tk. Cody was asleep next to Yolei. And Sora and Matt where sleeping next to each other.

The digimons lay next to their partners also asleep. Part from Veemon who was curled up in Tk's arms watching Davis.

Tai smiled at the group and than spun round.

Someone was approaching.

"Who's there?" He hissed.

"Tai? Tai is that you?"

"Mimi?" 

The pink girl came out of the bushes, Palmon right behind her.

"Oh Tai." And she threw herself in his arms.

"Mimi? Are you alright?"

"I am now. I was lost and I couldn't get home. Everyone else in here?"

"Yep."

"And awake now." Mimi looked over Tai's shoulder at the rest of the gang who were stirring to look at the new arrival.

"Mimi!" Sora cried happily.

Mimi let go of Tai and hugged everyone else in the gang. Palmon did a little jig round the camp happy to be united with friends again.  

Davis smiled and said.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow now Mimi."    

"Oh really what are you doing?"

"We're going to see that black hole you told Izzy about." Cody said.

"But… you shouldn't go there!" 

"Why not Palmon?" Gatomon asked itching her ear.

"It's evil. There's something not right about that place."

"We came to check it out so we're gonna check it out." Davis said snapping his goggles on his forehead and than whimpered in pain.

Everyone just shook their heads at him. Davis shrugged.

"Me and Izzy will keep watch now." Joe volunteered.

"Thanks Joe."

As Izzy, Joe, Gomamon and Tentomon took over watch from Tai and Davis, everyone else settled down for a night sleep.

Mimi and Sora sat talking quietly for a few minutes. Tai fell asleep nesting in Matt's arms. Cody and Yolei and Kari lay down together. Tk buried his head in Davis's shoulder.

Soon the clearing was filled with snores and soft breathing.

*** 

"Who wants food?" Joe held up a basket of fruit and was suddenly attacked by five eager digimon.

"Hay calm down guys. There's another to go around."

But nothing could stop Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon once the smell of food had caught their noses.

Joe was pushed backwards and the fruit went everywhere.

"Stop it." Joe laughed as he was tackled to the ground.

No one moved to save him… only the food from being eaten.

Once things had calmed down a bit, the guys started to talk about plans.

"I still don't think we should go." Mimi voiced her worry. "After all Palmon wouldn't let me anywhere near it."

"But if it's a danger to the digiworld it's up to us to stop it!"

"Davis is right. If we leave it we never know what might happen to the digiworld."

"Well would you look at that people are being to agree with me all the time now."

"Don't get too use to it Davis." Kari warned.

"We're getting of the point."

"Even if our digimon wont let us get near it we can still go and see it. What trouble is there in that?"

"None that I know off."

"What would you know? You're just a human."  

"That's for the support Veemon." Davis grumbled at his digimon.

"We should check it out. If there is any trouble we cam protect everyone. Right Tai?"

"Right Augumon!"

"What are we waiting for than?" Davis jumped up and began to walk off.

"Um? Davis?" Davis turned and looked at Mimi. "It's that way."

"I knew that." He exclaimed happily, the rest of the group sweat dropped.

***

After two days of walking the gang finally came upon a rock, which hung over an abyss.

The digimon began to hang back away from rock as the digidestined approached it.   

Davis looked down in to the abyss.

"Cool. I always wondered what a black hole looked like!"

"You can stop now."

"What is it Kari?"

"I'm not sure. It's a horrible freezing feeling that something isn't right! I don't like it here Tai."

Kari backed into Tai and he hugged her tightly. Matt walked forward and stood at the edge next to Davis and looked down.

"Can we put a name to this?" He asked.

"It's a black hole." Davis said with chin held high.

"No it isn't."

"Huh?"

In front of the digidestined was a golden figure, it seemed to glow. 

Whoever it was floated in mid air. Long chestnut hair spilled behind them, the eyes glowed violet.

"Duo?" Matt asked quietly. The person was familiar but the name didn't fit the person that well.

"I am not Duo but I know of him."

"Who's Duo?" Everyone asked Matt.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and everyone turned back to the figure.

"What do you want?!" Davis shouted.

"I have come to tell you something."

"What?"

"A few things. Firstly this is not a black hole. In it holds the power to rule the digiworld without needing an army. Someone searches for the gift it holds and only you can stop him with help. It is called the Abyss of darkness." {2}

End of part five 

Notes 

{1} Guess who's arrived! J

{2} I'm gonna explain this in the next part so don't worry.

Keep reviewing and reading!

(this was really short but I'm gonna do longer parts when the gw boys enter the story. I know I keep saying it but it will happen)

21/08/01          


End file.
